dernier rêve
by angel-of-dead
Summary: que feriez vous s'il vous restez deux heures avant de mourir ? ONESHOT


**Auteur** : Angel-Of-dead

**Genre** : suspens / fantastique

**Couple** : petits curieux !! Vous saurez en lisant

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi et la chanson de fond non plus . Seule l'inspiration m'appartient .

**Dernier rêve **

**POV de Duo **

Il ne reste que deux heures avant notre cryogénisation . Le gouvernement nous trouve dangereux pour vivre avec la paix alors une seule solution , la petite mort .

Nous sommes , pilotes de gundam enfermés dans une salle avec pour seuls mobiliers Cinq lits , cinq commodes , une table centrale et une fenêtre avec des barreaux .

Assis sur la table , je regarde Quatre et Trowa se promettre l'immortalité de leurs sentiments . Quatre pleure , Trowa l'embrasse , puis la pièce de leur coté devient obscure .

Wufei s'est retranché sur son lit . Il médite , selon ses dires , mais je sais qu'il prit . Lui qui croyait en la justice , elle vient de le trahir . Cruelle fin pour le justicier solitaire .

Il ne reste qu'Heero assis sur son lit , lui aussi , droit notre soldat . Il accepte la sentence sans bouger .

Je m'approche doucement comme en présence d'un animal sauvage . Il ne bouge pas , je m'assois au sol face à lui . Mon regard accroche le sien . De nous tous , c'est le seul à ne pas avoir trop évolué physiquement , sûrement une des séquelles de la chimie du professeur J . il est resté égal à lui-même , beau , athlétique , froid en journée .

Mais je connais le secret du soldat parfait . La nuit venue , la glace se transforme en rivière , ses rêves lui arrachent des larmes et des plaintes . Comment je le sais ? J'ai passé ma vie à l'observer et à l'apprendre par cœur . Dans mon esprit , il vit et sourit , tout le contraire de notre glacier quotidien . Il ne reste que peu de temps avant la fin , alors je ne veux pas m'endormir avec des regrets . Je dois lui dire ou au moins lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui .

Je pose doucement ma main sur son genou , pas de réactions , je continu l'ascension prodigieuse de son corps . Mon pouls s'accélère , ma gorge se sèche , je ne dois pas renoncer si près du bonheur .Mon visage s'approche du sien , toujours aucunes réactions . Je tente le tout pour le tout en déposant me lèvres sur les siennes . Il me fixe quelques secondes puis approfondit l'échange .

Je ne risque rien puisque dans mois d'une heure , je serai mort . Moi qui me revendiquais Shinigami , je vais mourir de la main de ceux qui m'ont aidé et à qui j'ai si souvent sauvé la vie .Sa main gauche vient se perdre dans mes mèches folles . La tresse n'et plus de rigueur Aucuns mots n'est échangé mais les gestes en disent long . Il est bestial mais diamétralement doux .

Il possédait mon cœur sans le savoir et maintenant mon corps est sien . Plus rien n'existe en dehors du torrent de lave qui s'est emparé de nous .La fusion est le seul mot qui puisse décrire largement ce que fut ces instants avant la fin . Une lame s'empare de nous puis se brise dans nos soupirs . C'est la fin .

Il se lève , s'habille et pose son regard sur le paysage extérieur . Je ne suis plus rien pour lui . Juste une fausse route dans le feu de l'action .Mais pour moi , ce fut un bonheur . Je peux mourir heureux même si j'aurais préféré recommencer dans d'autres circonstances ce moment magique avec lui .

Une lumière nous aveugle , soudai la pièce est baignée de lumières . Une voix métallique nous annonce que l'on a deux minutes pour se dire Adieux .

Quatre se jette contre moi , il hurle que je resterai a jamais son meilleur ami , puis vint Trowa , pas d'effusions de larmes , un regard et une poignée de mains qui s'attarde . Je sais ce qu'il pense , il va regretter mes singeries et nos parties d'échec .Il retourne au près de Quatre , ils leur reste moins d'une minute d'amour ; il ne faut pas la gâcher .

Wufei s'avance , droit , fier , dans ses yeux reflètent toute la dignité du prince déchu qu'il représente à mes yeux .Je ne peux m empêcher de l'étreindre . D'abord retissant , il accepte finalement de me rendre cette marque d'amitié .

Je me tourne vers Heero , il est face à la porte ce sera le premier à partir , je serais le suivant .

La prote s'ouvre , un homme en blouse blanche approche . Il le menotte , un autre fais la même chose avec moi puis Quatre , Trowa . Wufei sera le dernier , le destin voudra qu'il nous voit partir .

Nous avançons dans des couloirs blancs , trop blancs , le silence est lourd . Quatre ne pleure plus mais je sais qu'il souffre , lui qui aimait tellement la vie .L'homme fait arrêté Heero devant une porte où le chiffre 01 est gravée dessus . Quatre autres portes sont frappées de nos matricules .On ne nous laissera pas mourir ensemble .

Je suis né seul , je mourrai seul .Très bien , je ne peux que m'incliner face au destin .

La porte s'ouvre sur un glissement métallique . La pièce est constituée d'un sarcophage de glace branché à mes machines . Ce sera notre dernière planque .J'espère un geste de Heero , rien . Il s'avance dans la pièce , entre dans le sarcophage puis ses yeux se ferment . Les miens sont emplis de larmes . Je pleure sur un amour qui vient de s'éteindre .

On referme la porte , puis je suis amené dans ma prison de glace . Un dernier regard pour mes amis et je m'endors . Mes larmes se cristallisent sur mes joues . Je ne verrais pas mes amis mourir , je préféré cela . Il fait noir , je sens mes muscles s'engourdir , le froid attaque ma peau , puis plus rien. Le néant .

Pourtant , une voix me parvient de plus en plus clairement . Je connais cette voix c'est …c'est Quatre !!

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre dans une des résidences en plein désert de la famille Winner je saute de mon lit et entraîne Quatre dans une danse folle .Nos rires attirent les trois autres dans la chambre . Trowa sourit discrètement , Heero ne dit rien et Wufei ne peut s'empêcher de dire que ma chute de chameau n'a pas arrangé ma folie .

Je rie , je sis libre , vivant et amoureux d'un glaçon en plein désert .

L'euphorie passé , je me jette sur Heero . Comme dans mon rêve , je l'embrasse il n'y a pas une minute à perdre . Et Surprise , il répond à mon baiser et l'approfondit .

Les autres occupants de la pièce sortent mais j entends Quatre demander de l'argent à Wufei ,je devrais tirer cela au clair , mais plus tard Pour l'instant je profite de ma chance .

Il mets fin à ce baiser , approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmure : Ai Shiteru !

Que dire de plus , je peux mourir en paix mais pas maintenant . Accordez moi le droit d'en profiter un peu même beaucoup !!

OWARI

A-O-D : une petite fic qui est le resultat d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a peu de temps .

Duo : pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui en prend plein la tête ?

A-O-D : qui aime bien chatie bien ...

Quatre : une petite review pour ce petit ecrit . merci


End file.
